The New Arrival
by angelbabi908
Summary: The annual Ninja Convention is going on in the leaf village, ninja from all over the world come. But what happens when a new arrival challenges Kakashi? Find out here, and please review!


**The New Arrival**

"How many ninja are going to be here Kakashi?" Asked the blond haired boy with whiskers, he was known as Naruto. Naruto presently had the nine tail fox demon inside of him, all the people in town had ignored him or just brushed him off, except for his squad Sakura, Sasuke, and his mentor Kakashi Sensei. Those three opened the world for him, he had a life now, with people that actually cared for him. Yes, Naruto was childish at some points but that was who he was, and no one could change him.

"A lot you dim whit. Ninja from all over the world are coming here." Answered Sakura, Sakura was the only girl in the squad, but she held her own just fine. She had short pink hair and Naruto had a crush on her, but Sakura didn't return his feelings instead she chased after Sasuke.

"So this is like a ninja convention?" Naruto asked, he truly didn't understand what was going on or why.

"You can call it that. The leaders from different countries are coming here to discuss world events and things happening in the ninja world," Answered Kakashi with a knowledgeable manner. "Each leader brings his or her squad, later there will be a little competition between squads."

"Ohhh, are we going to be in it, cause that would be really cool!" Naruto stopped when he asked this literally jumping with excitement.

"No, the competition is for Ninja more experienced then yourselves, but one day you might be in it." Kakashi said moving away from his young pupil.

From that point on they all walked in silence, they were presently coming back from the woods where they trained their abilities to their full extent, Naruto looked over at their very silent companion Sasuke. Sasuke had his whole family massacred by his older brother Itachi. He was very reserved and extremely powerful, at times Sasuke could be a big jerk, but most of the time he stayed silent.

"I'm hungry." Announced Naruto, his belly growling.

"Your always hungry Naruto. We're almost to the village, there you can stuff your face with as much ramen you want." Sakura rolled her eyes as she said this, Naruto jumped for joy at the thought of ramen.

Minutes later they arrived at the leaf village, the village they all grew up in. All three of the young ninja stopped at the entrance, the village was crowded, with ninja from all over.

"Holy crap. How can this many people fit in this village?" Asked Naruto in utter astonishment.

"They set up extra living apartments for them." Kakashi was already far from them. "Come on you three, hurry up!"

The youngsters caught up with Kakashi looking around as if it was there first time in this village, when they were interrupted by a smooth flowing voice, "Kakashi! I see you have aged a bit, I bet your skills are weak, like your body."

Kakashi turned slowly around to find himself confronted by a teen, about 16, with silver hair like his own but longer and messier. This ninja had crystal blue eyes, a ninja head band tied around his neck. His clothing consisted of a tight black tank top, which showed his tight abs and he wore baggy jeans with a black belt. He was accompanied by a black haired boy that was his age and a red haired girl maybe a year younger.

"Boy, why don't you go run and hide before you end up crying like a baby?" Said Kakashi with a look of disgust.

"Aha, like you could do anything to me. Or maybe your little kindergarteners will?" The teen said folding his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Excuse me. I'll kick-" Started Naruto but he was cut off by a "shut up" from Kakashi.

"Follow me boy, then we'll see how tough you really are." Kakashi turned and headed in the direction they just came from, back to the woods. Kakashi's squad followed quietly behind him, the three arrogant teens laughed and followed also.

When they reached a clearing in the woods Kakashi stopped and turned towards the young silver haired boy. "Ok, ready?" Asked Kakashi with a grin. But before the teen had a chance to answer Kakashi lunged and dropped kicked him. The boy fell to the ground with a thud, and eventually managed to get up. Kakashi wore a grin of triumph. "All done?"

"I'm just not at my top game today. Had a rough week." Answered the teen, he was holding his left side and wincing.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk big when you can act it." Kakashi seemed more worried of the teen now then he was being sarcastic.

"I'm not done yet." With that the teen made some hand signs and a burst of energy pulsated from him knocking Kakashi over.

"That was pretty nice," Kakashi said while getting up, "but since your injured I'll end this quickly."

"Don't bother, I'm fine." But Kakashi knew he wasn't fine cause the teen was slouching over, wincing in pain. His friends tried to make him stop but he just pushed them aside.

"You should listen to your friends, you should stop." Kakashi said concerned.

"Screw that old man, come on, I'm dying of boredom."

"Fine, have it your way." With that Kakashi lunged himself at the teen knocking him over again. In the end Kakashi was sitting on top of the teen with a shiringan positioned at his neck. "You lose."

The teen now had a affectionate look on his face along with a pained expression. "Yep, guess your ok."

"Yea, guess I am." Said Kakashi as he pulled up the teen and embraced him. "Now what happened to you, you look overly tired, and your hurt."

"Eh, just a mission that we just did. Didn't go so well for me, I'll tell you all about it later." Said the teen with a smile.

Well, at this point Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were looking upon this scene with utter confusion.

"Uh sensei, what's going on, who is this guy?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, sorry I forgot to introduce you guys." Kakashi said turning towards his three students with a smile, one arm over the teens shoulder, " Caiden, this is my squad, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Guys this is my son, Caiden."

-So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Please review and tell me. Thanks!


End file.
